Oreo
Oreo is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Oreo is a kangoroo who has the strange habit of bathing with milk since she considers it the most delicious thing there is; she also has a fascination for oreo cookies and she is always seen eating them. She bathes with milk regurarly which has made her hands, feet, ears and some parts of her body to be stained with milk. She also loves to swim and dive on lagoons, rivers and public pools; after she goes out of the water her milk stains are usually cleaned up. At public pools she loves to bomb dive from the highest trampoline by jumping with her powerful kangaroo legs and splash all those around her. Oreo usually uses a pool floater to swim safely when she doesn`t want to dive, strangely she may also take her floater into clothing stores and other places where it isn`t needed. Besides Oreo cookies she has a sweet tooth towards cakes, cream filled cookies and other desserts. Personality She has a positive personality and she is very active since she loves sports, specially swimming. She is rarely seen angry and tries to be calm and relaxed even at the most tense and stressful sitiations. Appearance Oreo has a long snout pointed upwards with a pink heart-shaped nose on the tip, the upper part of her head dark brown, has pointy ears stained with milk, the area around her mouth is light gray, she has anime eyes and a mouth with rodent teeth. The rest of her body is entirely dark brown with a light gray abdominal mark and a long tail with gray tip. She wears a dark brown and cream white shirt and a light brown ribbon below, pool shorts with the same color as her shirt which is surrounded by her pool floater. The floater itself has a circular shape and surrounds her wrist. it has the same color as Oreo`s clothings plus white spots. Her arms are stained with milk from the elbow and all the way down to her wrists (on which she uses dark brown and spongy bracelets); her legs are also stained with milk from her knees and all the way down to her feet. Relationships Friends * Galletahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galleta: she is Oreo`s distant relative * Lemonade: they are friends and are often seen walking together * Milky Moo: she always buys milk from her and along with Doggy Holly, she is one of Milky`s most recurrent customer. She buys her lots of milk to bath with. * Doggy Holly: she shares her love for milk with Oreo, but she considers Holly strange since she has an imaginary friend Deaths Her deaths involve getting drowned, choking and explosions; her survival rate is 28% Gallery Oreosflo.png|Oreo without her pool floater Oreosfnr.png|Oreo completely naked and without milk stains Oreo_de_gala.png|Oreo wearing her fancy garments Base_oreo.png|Oreo after eating too many Oreo cookies Gashetitas.png|Oreo feasting on Oreo cookies (yummy :3) 1511754036821.png|Oreo killed by Howl Trivia * She is obviously based on Oreo cookies and how people dips them on milk * Her design with the pool floater was inspired by Doe * She was originally going to be a fox or another canine * She was also inspired by a fakemon based on a cookie * She is rarely seen naked or without her bathsuit * It is unknown why she has so much cookie cream on her neck, maybe its due because she is sloppy when she eats, which would explain so many cookie crumbs on her neck * She has anime styled eyes instead of regular black eyes * Despite being a great swimmer she prefers to swim with her pool floater just because she thinks its cute * She is also known as Choco Cookie * She uses a black and white wig with her fancy dress style * Her voice is very acute Translated by Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Kangaroos/wallabies Category:Mammals Category:Marsupials Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship